Something Blue
by such a dreamer
Summary: Two of the gang are getting married, and Hermione's really nervous. Someone helps to calm her nerves. Very slight romance, but romance none-the-less. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: **I really don't own anything. This was originally a story I did for my English class, but then decided to convert into Harry Potter fanfiction. Everything can be converted into Harry Potter fanfiction! Read and review, thanks. 

**Something Blue**

The bell above the door rang, signaling the arrival of another pack of people. Five women filtered through the entrance, one standing out as a bride-to-be. Another was obviously the bride's mother, and the others were assumed to stand beside the bride and take part in the wedding party.

            One of the bridesmaids looked around the store nervously, and took off her shoes and stepped onto the white, spongy carpet. She felt distinctly out of place and was certain everyone else knew it.

            "Hermione!"

            She snapped her head at the mention of her name, and Ginny smiled at her before stating, "I've already found my wedding dress. Now all we need are the bridesmaid dresses. What do you think of this one?"

            She held up a pale pink satin dress, with beading and sequins and a flowing chiffon train. Hermione managed a weak smile of defeat when she saw the other girls already gushing about the pink dresses. All she said was, "I think it's nice."

            This short sentence landed her in a changing room for two hours of zipping, buttoning, pulling and pushing. The three girls tried on dress after dress after dress, each time showing Ginny and Mrs. Weasley how each looked. Hermione tried to smile for the sake of her friend, but it was so hard after so long. 

            She was just zipping up the back of the twentieth dress when she suddenly stopped and looked at herself in the mirror on the back of the dressing room door. Hermione suddenly felt small and insecure, and through a dizzy head, thought she wasn't ready for dresses and houses and property taxes.

            Besides that, she didn't have anyone to share them with. There was a knock on the door from the salesclerk. 

            "How's that one fit, dear?"

            She looked at herself again, her gaze swept over her uncontrollable hair and light blue dress, heavily embroidered with flowers and vines. Mustering up some emotion, she responded, "Great. It looks great."

***

            "I'll just have a glass of water with a slice of lemon in it, please," she told the waiter in the lobby. She sunk down into her two-person booth, except that she didn't have anyone sitting opposite her.

            The wedding between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley was to take place the next day, so Hermione found herself spending the night at the location of the wedding, an expensive five-star hotel.

            To any on-looker, the lone girl looked thoroughly miserable as she stirred her water and lemon slice with her straw. Hermione had admitted to herself earlier that she was jealous of Ginny, but at the same time completely terrified of her actions.

            "How typical, water and a piece of lemon," someone commented above her, and she inclined her head to see a slender figure slide into the seat across from her. 

            "Ron," she greeted with little emotion. They had known each other for years, and were very close. Unfortunately they argued with each other more than anything. 

            "Ginny said I would find you here, drowning your sorrows in water," he half-laughed, and propped his elbows on the table. "What's the matter?"

            Hermione raised her eyebrows in response. 

            He smiled at her, and knew exactly what to say, "Well, if you're just as nervous as I am about this wedding, maybe we should talk about it."

            She sat up a little straighter when he said this, and looked directly into his eyes. Pushing her water to the side, she said, "I'm not even the one getting married."

            "That doesn't mean you can't be nervous."

            "I guess," she agreed hesitantly, and continued, "Maybe I _am_ really nervous, as stupid as that is. . . I just can't help it. I even purchased a book to help me, but it isn't!" 

            "I know what you mean," Ron said, running a hand through his copper hair, "It's scary to think that two of our friends are getting married and ready to settle down. Remember, it's my sister being handed over to the Boy-Who-Lived. It's just that…I haven't even had a girlfriend for the last year and a half, and my younger sister is getting married tomorrow."

            Surprised, Hermione asked, "What about that girl, the blonde one…oh, you're right. It really has been that long?"

            He laughed, "You don't have to act so surprised!" 

She was grateful of their little talk, and she smiled shyly at him. What was even more was his face seemed a little redder than before, and he had to avert his eyes.

***

            Hermione smoothed down her pink bridesmaid dress, and resisted the urge to run through the nearest exit. The wedding had almost started, and the guests were almost finished filing into the church.  

            She wrung her hands and willed herself to calm down, _For God's sakes; you're not even the one getting married!_

"You look great." she recognized Ron's voice, and spun around to look at him.

            "Thanks," she said quietly.

            "You look pale and terrified, but you still look great," he smiled encouragingly at her and then continued, "There's nothing to this! Just walk down the aisle and stand still behind Ginny."

            "I can do that," she declared, and stood a little straighter.  

            "I know you can," he agreed, and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. She looked surprised but recovered quickly. He began to walk away but stopped to say, "See you out there."

            Hermione took a deep breath of air and played with her bouquet, while Ginny fidgeted nervously with the cloth of her dress. The bride's eyes were bright, though watery and Hermione reached in for a last minute hug.

            Pushing her nerves aside, Hermione stepped through the arched doors of the church, and fell into step with the wedding song.  


End file.
